Half-Blood equals trouble
by anne430f
Summary: To get s a fresh start on his miserable life he moves to Beacon Hills, because that was where Poul got his new job. Then Our favorite hero is thrown into another war between werewolf s. Can he learn to trust those monsters he was trained to kill? He hates himself, the fates and all the goods as much as they hate him. So why is he here?
1. Chapter 1 Down Hill

Summery: The curse of Athena have been put upon the Hero of Olympus, because of his reaction to never to see The One ever again. So to get´s a fresh start on his miserable life he moves to Beacon Hills, because that was where Poul got his new job as Physics teacher after the old one was murdered. Then Our favorite hero is thrown into another war between werewolf´s. Can he learn to trust those monsters he was trained to kill? He hates himself, the fates and all the goods as much as they hate him. So why is he here?

* * *

**Chapter 1 Down ****Hill**

My mother named me after the only Greek hero that had a story that ended happy. I think she did it so some of his luck would rube of on me and maybe it did. At least the first, let's say 18 years of my life, but luck don't run high forever. So in the end of the giant war it was my turn to taste madness and misery. And this made me see Luke's side of things.

My misery led to the madness. My misery you ask? Was losing the only person that had been there all the time cheering when I was happy, crying with me when I was sad, pushing me on when I was close to giving op, the one that was always silly when I was, the person that was serious, funny, loving and wise to my stupidity. The person that is now is as dead as my inside is Annabeth Chase. She died protecting her half-brothers, they had been out shopping when they got attract, there had been tow monsters. One had taken her brother while the other had taken to fight Annabeth she had easily killed the monster. And of couse followed the first one that had taken her brothers, but she didn't know that it was an ambush that she had walked straight into. She managed to get her brothers out alive, but she didn't make it, because like Thelia she had to hold them in check. So her brothers could get away.

And as foolish as I was, I tried to bargain with death. I said that I would give everything to have her back and we struck a deal. Hades wanted a death in exchange for hers and I gave him mine thinking that I would die in her place. But as we all know the gods like to toy with the meaning of their words.

So stupid that I trusted his words and took the deal my death for her life, literally she could have another shot of live while I could never die I had to walk the earth as an immortal. But at the time being it was worth it I got her back. We were through into the war at the first side of sun light, after a month or so, which was happy she died in the final battle. This time in my arms without ever telling of the deal I had struck with Hades. She had given me her knife and I told me that it would protect me, even if it wasn´t her that was to hold it. I told her that I would see her in Elysium and she promised to wait for me the in eternity so we could be reborn together. And I had answered at the brink of death _together, always together_ and she had left the land of the living once again.

And that led to the madness, I had picked Riptide up and sliced, slaughtered and killed anything and anyone in my path. Friends, family, allies and enemies it was all the same. It didn't matter anymore. I was broken, cruised and shattered into small pieces that never can be put back together. I was so long gone in madness that I didn´t know what I was doing.

After the slaughter I was hated and cursed by the gods, but the worsted curse was of Athena. Her curse entailed that I was to have a piece of very half-blood soul in me that I had killed. For the most it was there godly power or a glimpse of their future so I could see what I had stolen from so many insect teenagers. I had laid many nights as I do now, just lying and reflecting and replaying the possible futures of those I killed, thinking that I could never have a future like that, because I was stuck in time, in my 18 years old body.

My father had taken Riptide back so I couldn´t take another life on his account, but I still had _her_ knife. The knife that had been Luke´s. It still hurt too much to talk of her or say her name.

Paul had got a new job, after I miserly had got us both kicked out of school. The new place had taking him in because there old chemistry teacher had been murdered. Which mend that my mother and I would be moving with him, so we were moving to place that's called Beacon Hills.

I had just started in Beacon Hills high school, which was just another school of those schools I would get kicked out of before the year was over, and after losing so many friends I the war I decided not to get to attached not that I´d ever be the popular kid anyway. Even though I am handsome and powerful enough to do whatever I please, but simply because I tried to keep a low profile. And when I say low profile I mean like invisible or even death like low. As if my life didn't suck enough my first day at Beacon High was a field trip out to see some meat fabric or whatever you wanna call it. I hat Field trips I always end up making trouble like when I pushed a button I wasn't supposed to, so me and my class toke a swim with sharks. And that was of cause nothing like when I was attract by a "kindly one". You all know it was like that I discovered I indeed was a demigod. As much as I hated field trips I hated normal das even more, because I sucked at school, I really sucked at math, social studies and the one suspect that I was absolutely sucked in was English. Who could have guessed?

But the only subject I sucked slightly less at was sport. You might have noted that I only sucked slightly less was because that could wheel a sword and kill an army and dodge flaming balls of fire, but can't pick a ball and through is half as good as I can through a speer. But run I can, as fast as a horse. To you that have never seen horse run before is a sinner, because there isn't anything more beautiful in the animal kingdom. And this has nothing to do about the horse is my father's token, or the fact that I´m can talk to them.

When we had driven a few hours something seemed of and I automatically pulled my hand in pocket after Riptide, in the short second I panicked that it wasn´t there, but then I remembered why I pulled my hand out of my pocket as if had burned me. And the memory had in fact burned my scared and bleeding soul a little more than it always was. So instead I pulled my backpack up and pulled out _her_ knife, which I had on me all the time.

But back to the wrong feeling in my gut telling me to run or kill so I decided to turn off my IPot so I could observe the rest of the bus of teenagers, I was seeded two rows behind a dark male and what looked like his friend a dark blond male, I quickly learned that der names was Boyd and Isaac. Something was of, really of, not just about them, but with one of the two guys that flirted shamelessly at the seed across the centre aisle of the bus, and in the back in my row was Scott and Stiles seeded the tried not be appear as thy were shadowing the gay couple and Boyd and Isaac. But it was visible to anyone that was blessed with the teaching of a child of Athena, which I had got knocked into my head very time I made a mistake, so I wouldn´t die of my stupidity. _She_ taught me how the deal with situations like this, observe, understand, consider every possibility carefully and then decide to attack or not.

"Stop thinking about it, man" Isaac said looking out the window "Wait, you're not thinking about it too?" Boyd asked looking at Isaac like he was going to skin something or someone every soon.  
"What about we bought stop thinking about it?" Isaac suggested.  
"I can´t"  
"There is nothing you can´t do about I ether" they looked at each other, and Boyd asked "are you sure about that?" Isaac looked out of the window again like he wanted to ignore the topic. And thy didn't talk after that.

Then there was the gay couple, or al lease I assumed they were a couple because of the intense glances they gave each other. The one that was seeded closest to the window asked the other "Are you okay."  
"Yeah" he said like thinking "Why?" sitting bag and trying to relax, though a skilled eye cold see it was just an act. "You checked your phone like 3 times the 5 minutes."  
"Waiting for a messages"  
"Nothing imported?"  
"No" he anserd follow by a " Nothing." in a nearly whispering voice, which ment that something was defiantly very wrong. Something chart his atention and he wiped his head around.

My attention followed his to the back of the bus were Stiles and Scott sad. McCall was looking blank out of the window, he looked sick or not well, but who would have blamed him we had been in this bus for hours. Stilinski was so focused on his IPad that he didn't notice ether of steering for a short while.

About a half an hour wend on like this, but I didn´t let my attention slip of them, because if the guy sitting next to me was keeping an eye on them I figured I would have to, too. All of a sudden Stiles was of his IPad and looking at Scott like he was checking up on him, making sure he was all right.  
"Scotty? Hey Scotty are you still with me?" Stilinski asked, snapping his fingers.  
"Eeehh Yeah what's the word again?" this made it obvious that they were playing a word game of some sort.  
"Anachronism."  
"Something that exercised out of its normal time."  
"Ookay, next word is 'Incongruous'."  
"Aarr can you use it in a sentence?"  
"Yeah, yes I can. Its comply incongruous that we´re sitting on a bus right now, on a way to see a stupid Cross-country meet, after what just happened" the way he said was sarcastic and annoyed like he had said something was comply ignored.  
"Out of place, ridicules, absurd."  
"Perfect. Okay next word ehh… Darack." And all of a sudden Scott had stiffened up, like this wasn´t just a game, but something imported, something they needed to figure out.

And then I got my theory confirmed when Stiles said "We have to talk about this sometime okay? And we gonna be stuck in this thing, for like five hours, so why not?"  
But Scott totally ignored him, so it this word mend something to him. You would be surprised what overlooking your own past can do to help read other people, they were so easy to read like an open book. Hahaha like an open book I say, yeah way to go Percy, remember I can't read English. And because of my ADHA brain zero focusing I simply went blank, until the bus´s jump made me realize that I hadn´t paid attention to their convection.  
"Ohh buddy are you okay?" Stiles asked consent. Scott was making grimaces of pain, and trust me I have seen it too often to not recognise it. And then Stiles started talking again, did that boy ever shut up?  
"We shouldn't have come. I knew it, we shouldn´t have come!"  
"We had to, there´s safety in numbers."  
"Yeah, but there´s also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre, bloodbath, slaughter, butchery…"

And then I did it again, my brain froze for a second at the words he was saying. It gave me the mental picture of the wars I had seen and the ones that I'd…

"No no, I´m alright " it was Scott that had spoken.  
"But you don't look alright" Stiles was giving him a glance that was both murderous and concerned. "Just let me see" he continued, but Scott kept saying he has okay. Stiles was to stopper to give up on this convection. There you go, to stubborn for your oven good and that would ever lead you into life threatening saturation, no not at all.  
Then Scott gave up and showed his friend what it was that was 'okay', I couldn´t see what it was for all the seeds that was blocking my sight.  
Seeing Stiles´ reaction I could only guess that it was bad.  
"It´s not that bad, but it´s because they are from an alpha, it will take longer to heel."  
"How come Boyd and Isaac is fine?" hold on a second I'm smart put obvious not that smart, so what the hell I going on here?  
Scott just ignored the question and said "I can´t believe he´s dead."

To summon up, I´m sitting in a school bus on the way to the gods know what, and my fellow classmates are talking about killing and dead people. That is just great, jumping from one nightmare to another. Yayyy Percy Jackson goes hand in hand with death. I just hate my life.

* * *

authors note: I don´t know where im going with this and if nobody are going to read it im not sure that I want to continue it.


	2. Chapter 2 Missing Pieces of a Puzzle

**Chapter 2 **** Missing**** Pieces of a Puzzle **

"I can't believe Derek is dead" that was what Scott said. There was so many questions and blank holes to what I had just heard. Who was Derek? It was obvious that Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Boyd knew something more than they shared with the rest of the class  
Derek is dead, Derek must have mend allot to all of them. Maybe they were half-bloods, too? Or maybe something ells… I don´t know what 'it' could be jet, but my gut told that they weren't regular mortals.

Coach kept blowing his whistle, so I couldn't focus on what they were talking about in the back of the bus, which was so annoying that I just wanted to snap at him. But that wouldn´t be going with keeping a low profile and snapping at a teacher as early as the first day, would make a lot of bad blood between us. That wouldn´t be good, I have enough enemies as it was and I would like if we could stay here long enough so they didn´t need to fire Paul, just because I´m a trouble maker.

But the contestant whistling and 'go back to your sides' was beginning to get on my nerve and if this wasn't enough he started to pick and a choppy boy who was doing everything in his power not to though up.

"Jerrod again, how did you even get on the bus? Look at me. No don't look at me, look at the horizon, keep your eyes on the horizon. And for God's sake don't trough up. McCall not you, too!?" to be honest I don't think I've ever heard a grown up speak that fast, he kind of sounded like Grover like when he was nerves, the way he spook whiteout taking a breath.

"Oow no Coach I´m good" Scott lied trying to hide how bad he really had it.  
"Hey, Scott your bleeding again," warned Stiles. "don´t tell me it´s taking longer to heal again, because I´m pretty sure bleeding means not healing, like at all."  
"He's listening" Ow shit, he found out now I can't really keep observing. I decried looked back at them but there attention wasn´t directed at me, but at the guy, Ethan sitting next to me on the other side of the centre aisle of the bus.

"Is he gonna do something?"  
"No, not in front of so many people"

Stiles looked concerned again, that boy really never stopped using brains for a second. And then asked: "What about those two ticking time booms sitting near him?"

"No the wont, not here."

"Okay and if they do are you gonna stop them?" what was it that pissed Isaac and Boyd so much of that they had become ticking time bombs? Derek is dead, maybe it was the reason. But what had Ethan to do with that? Did he kill Derek or maybe knew who did? I know my Seaweed Brain can figure out a lot, but some big pieces of this puzzle were missing.

All of that thinking I circus mad my head ache, so I closed my eyes and concentrating on just feeling the bus. Feel all the small pieces working in harmony like the same way with ships, it was an ability I had gotten after the cures. And it was in saturation like this I truly was reminded of my sins. The rhyme of the engine made me relax more than was safe, but I didn´t fights it. I no longer feared to get sliced by monsters, because I couldn't die and I would heal the instant I was cut. That I knew, because I accidentally cut half my finger of helping my mom making dinner. I had cut to the bone, it hurt like hell, but heal without scarring.

Still sitting with my back in my lap, I pulled out the knife letting my fingers play with is as if it was a plaything. I let my fingers run over the engravings. _Always Together – Annabeth Chase _was engraved on one side, I had gotten Tyson to do it. It was what that would have been engraved in our wedding rings, she had it all planed the wedding were we would have lived, were our kids would go to school and were we would work. It was a nice fantasy, which I still sometime imagined. Sometimes I secretly wished that she had found a way out of the doors of death, so we still could make our fantasy a reality.

All of a sudden I was literally stabbed back to my miserable reality, I had stabbed myself the side because the bus had suddenly stopped. It was buried down to the handle, I didn't dare to pull it out here, because I knew myself good enough that I would probably scream pulling it out. I sat back tying to relax after I had tried carefully to cover the knife handle with my jacked. I over heard Isaac talking to Boyd about a petrol station a few mile ahead. A petrol station meant a rest room and a rest room meant fresh clear water to wash away the blood. I just tried to sit back and tolerate the pain until then. And the best way to do that was focus on something else, so I decided to keep my attention on Stiles´ever rambeling mouth.

"Wou, Scott where are you going?"  
"Boyd, he´s gonna do something"  
"Okay, what… how do you know"  
"Look at his hands" I looked at his hands and were his nails should have been there where claws. I shook my head a couple times to see if it only was the mist playing tricks, but it wasn´t. Scott was waking up to Boyd in a slow pained way, maybe it was the thing he shoved his friend. It was some sort of cut in his side that was clear, because of the blood soaked shirt.

"Let go!" Boyd snarled at Scott.  
"You got a plan?" Scott answered calmly. "Tell me your brilliant plan and will let go." He took a deep breath to make Boyd relax. "What are you gonna do? Kill him? Right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?"  
"I don't care." Boyd said now visible more relaxed, or more to say in control. He tried to fight his way through Scott, but booth Scott and Isaac had a firm grip on him so he wouldn´t make it.  
"I do" Scott continued as calm as before showing of his leadership.  
"You´re still hurt?" Isaac said, it wasn´t a question, but a conclusion.  
"I´m fine" Scott said like it didn´t matter how his health was as long as the… what to call it group, team, pack? Problem was a way higher priority.

"Give me a chance to figure something out, something else that doesn't have to end with someone else's death."  
"Okay" he said finely earth grounded. Scott walked back to his sit in the back of the bus.  
"Crises averted? Good, cause we got another problem." Do I really need to tell you who said that, because the only one that seemed to be so concerned with everything in this bus, seemed to be the ever talking Stiles. He acted like my mom would, if she wouldn´t have been so a bad-ass mom that let me fight wars for the gods, cause which mom would let her son do that? So what was Stiles like the pack mom taking care of all the pups? Then it hit me like a hammer, no more like Hephaestus hammer. The cut on Scotts side wasn´t a cut, it was a slash from claws, wolf claws, the same claws that Boyd had. one pout to the Seaweed brain.  
The missing piece was that they were Werewolf. Whit the hunters of Artemis! I, Percy Jackson was sitting in a school bus white at least four werewolves, with a dagger in my side and they hadn´t tried to kill me yet. Either this was my lucky day or they were in over their heads so they didn´t noticed a child of the big thee sitting within killing distance. It properly was the later, because when was the odds ever in our favour? Being a Half-Blood always equals trouble.

Let's see on the bright side of things I didn´t kill any Of Artemis´ hunters so she would help me right?  
Arrr I just hate my life!

In my self-pity I only perceived that Stiles and Danny was having a headed texting battle, over why Ethan looked at his phone every 5 minutes. And it wasn´t making it easier that we were waiting in a line as long we could see and the Couch started to pick un Jerrod aging. You know the kid constantly trying not to trough up? I somehow was jealous of the boy, he only had to deal with something normal, something not deadly.

"Jerrod I´m warning you, I´m a emphasize vomiter so if you're going to trough up I'm going to trough right up back at you, and it would be very disgusting." And then Jerrod talked for the first time un this trip. "Please don´t talk abound throwing up, it's not good."  
"I might throw up at you just to make a point Jerrod."  
"It´s not good, it´s not good" he kept repeating. Why did he have to pick on him again? Because he could. It was probably just the pain from the knife in my side making my temper rise. So I told myself to relax and take a deep breath, which I did. But it was hard when the Couch kept talking in his irritating way of speaking.

"And the rest of you don't think we gonna miss this meet, because of some slightly traffic jam or some minder tornado warning. Jerrod. We are gonna make this thing, nothing is gonna stop us." Why couldn´t he just let us sit in our peaceful misery?  
"Stilinski put your hand down." The thing I hated more than being thrown out of different schools was the teachers that wouldn´t let me speak when I needed to say something. But that didn´t keep Stiles from just talking at him anyway, I was beginning to like his character more and more.

"You know there is a food exit about a half mile up and I don't know if we would stop and maybe traffic…" he didn´t get to finish his sentence before the Couch had cut him off with a " We are not gonna stop."  
But of cause Stiles was to stubborn to admit defeat so tried again. "Okay but if we stop…" he was again cut off, but this time with the high-toned whistle of the Couch that usually hang around his neck. "Stilinski shut it!" he bellowed. This was increasing the chances of finding a private place to pull the knife out, so I had to do it here which meant I had to bid my tough. So I did and I pulled the knife out. I put my hands on the wound to prevent the blood to fall. It hurt like hell, but I had to put a straight face on so nobody would be paying my any attention. Something was wrong it wasn´t healing and I could feel I was dying, how could that even be possible?

* * *

Athos note: I like the way I have written tow chapters about 22 minuets of one episode in teenwolf. Before I forget, thank you for reading and telling me that you like it.


	3. Chapter 3 Dying

**Chapter 3 Dying**

I was dying, I could feel the life slowly leave my body it was falling asleep. Slowly getting weaker and every sound started to fade the Couch yelling at Stiles was actually a relief not to hear. And then suddenly I was in the underworld, I couldn't see how any of this was possible because of the deal, but here I was. I walked the way I was supposed to go, and then walking became running in excitement over being dead. Yeah you heard me right I was relived and I would even go so far to say that I was being happy of being dead. I was maybe the first mortal the welcomed death with open arms.

It was first when I retched the fields of asphodel that I realized that there weren't any souls there, but one. It wasn´t like when I had been like when I first visited my uncles domain. This soul wasn´t grey and quite, no he was yelling, calling names and instead of being grey he was colored and fussy like a hologram.

"Scott! Isaac! Cora! Boyd!"

"Hey" I called and he spun around and I saw black hair and green eyes, like me. "Who are you? where are the others" I called running closer to where he stood. When I got closer I could see the claw wounds all over his body. He took a threading position and literally growled while his eyes turned the colour of blood.

"Where am I and who are you!" he seemed like the kind of guy that killed first and asked questions after, so I decided just to answer him.

"I´m Percy Jackson, son of the sea-god." I said expecting him to understand, but not sure if he was greek or roman.

"Gods?" he asked with seemed like disgust.

"Now answer my question, who are you?" he paused, like he was debating to answer or not.

"I´m the alpha of the Hale pack and my name is …" he never got to finish his sentences before I was back in my body, back to life itself. It was like waking up from a dream, no pain, just a deep ragged breath. What the hell? I looked around the time had stood still while I was dead. I had been death and throng back into the curse called life. It was seriously cruel to fool a man like that, making him thing that he reached his biggest wish of his dreams and then take it from him again. But I properly deserved it.

Couch was yelling full force at Stilinski, like nothing had ever happened. Do I have to repeat that I hate my life? I guess because I really hate my life, especially when something happens (which it does a lot) that I don't understand. While I was having one of my mellow dramatic moments Couch was yelling at Stiles again, seriously was that the only thing the man could do? And does that kid ever give up?

"Couch its five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We been on this thing for like tree hours..."  
Whistle  
"And its 60 mils to the n..."  
Whistle  
"Being cooped up for hours..."  
Whistle  
"... is not good..."  
Whistle  
"You know our bladders aren´t exactly..."  
Whistle  
"Chouch?"  
Whistle

This was actually tipping from being funny to really annoying or both at ones. And it continues...

"It is..."  
Whistle  
"Will you..."  
Whistle  
"C..."  
Whistle  
"Please let ..."  
Whistle. Now it seemed that the dear boy was getting frustrated when he nearly yelled "LET ME TALK" and the answer to that were... can you guess? Yes a whistle, and a laugh from the Couch.

"Every time..."  
Long whistle followed by a "Back to your seed Stilinski!"  
"OKAY!" Stiles roared like a lion.  
"And Jerrod keep your eyes on the horizon."

Stiles had been moving back to his seed that he head this, he spun around with what looked like a generous plan on his mind, sitting down, beside the sick Jerrod with an evil look on his face. This reminded me of the Stoles Brothers whenever they got a really good prank up their sleeve. That was one of the few things that still could make me sake in my pans, because those looks in their eyes were pure evil. You never knew what they were up to or if you were to be the next that would be pranked.

"Hey Jerrod, buddy. How are you doing?" they looked at each other and then there were vomit all over the bus. I was only smiling a little over the triumph, but stiles had a full blow grin on his face when he went back to the injured Scott. How could I be that stupid? I mentally slap myself, this is really where the Seaweed-brain makes its comeback. Sometimes I wonder if there is something in my scalp or it's just a big room filled with air.

The guy in the underworld called out after Scott, Isaac and Boyd. That must have meant that it was Derek, but Derek was dead wasn't he? So why was he the only dead person that I could see? Think, brain think, maybe because he wasn't dead. I couldn't see the other spirits in the underworld because I wasn´t dead, I must have been in limbo. But why? And why didn´t I heal? What was different from the time I cut my finger? The knife! Of cause, it´s because the knife is made of celestial-bronze. But back to how I could see this Derek. The others thought he was dead, but if his body was healing even though he was badly injured from a claw to claw fight. The only reasonable expiation was the he too was in limbo and he come back to live again just like I did. What if the ones that had tried to kill him tried again? What, wait! Why did I even care?

'Because you have a heart' I heard Annabeath say to my right side and I looked and on my shoulder there she sad as an angel. Like taken straight out of cartoon, so of cause if the was an angel there had to be a devil to. So I looked at my left shoulder and the he was laying on his back with is legs crossed and hands under his head was Luke. 'Listen to her, she's the Wise Girl after all.' He said without even looking at me, but he still had a smirk on his face like always. I blinked a couple of time to make sure they were there. When I was sure that it wasn´t my going crazy, I took a closer look at them.

Annabeth had a halo and white swan wings and a long white greek, maybe roman dress on while Luke was dressed in leather jeans, flying sneakers, black T-shirt and had a taile horns. WTF?


	4. Chapter 4 WTF?

Chapter 4 WTF?

"What the fuck indeed." Luke said playing with hit tail.  
"what is happening?"  
"Well after you can't come to us, then we decided to come to you." Annabeth said with a smile playing on her angel face. She laid a hand on my face. "I miss you."  
Luke gave me a knowing look, he had been there to warn me to bargain with death, he knew about my deal and the consequences before I did. Then it hit me, he hadn't told her, she still knew nothing about the broken promise I had given her. Maybe it was better this way, that she knew nothing. What she doesn't know can't hurt her, right? And beside it wasn't his story to tell, which he already knew.  
"I miss you, too." I said, wanting to give her a bone crushing hug.  
Luke was getting a little around, maybe it was hurting him to see the one he love chose someone else, knowing that they would never be together ever again.  
Just thinking it was breaking my heart, so I couldn't image Luke's pain.

"We have something to tell you, jut a rumour really…" Annabeth said. "A rumour, that could have fatal meaning for the people in the mortal wold." Luke had continued.  
"You have to tell me what?" I asked a little unsure.  
You would have thought that seeing Annabeth was supposed to make me happy but it wasn't. It only made me sadder, more misery so to say. Because I remembered that this is only temporary and I have to lose her all over again. It only made me madder at myself, and see Luke's point clearer. It's funny really because she is the only thing that makes me live, and the only reason that I wish I was dead.

"In the underworld there is souls that have been reaped before there time, and that is making Hates furriers that he can't find out about who did it. He think it's one of messenger that has gone dark, and being the bad guy of the sentry I asked around and when I say dark, it's in like whole country's wiped dead. And the rumour is that there is one here in Becan Hills, and she is after blood. Hates have even asked Artemis to help him find and kill her of." Luke said not taking his eyes of his fingers.  
"Percy you have to help them, it's the right thing to do." Annabeth said with a concern for the gods. I gave her a look to tell her that it was suicide mission. "But you always have a choice to let the Olympians right their own wrongs" it was more a question than a solution.  
"To clean their own shit you mean?" Luke snapped and for the first time looked up. And his so blue eyes wasn't blue they were still the colour of liquid gold. He still had the eyes of the titan king, even in death Luke wasn't forgiven for what he had done.  
"Of course he has to do what is right. He has the powers to do it, so of cause he has to help all the innocent people that are gonna cart in the crossfire."  
"Percy doesn't have to save there asses again and again, when the only tanks he gets is when he breaks down because they had taken everything that mattered to him." Luke was only getting started. This was a side a Luke that I'd never seen before this wasn't the arrogant Luke that thought that thought it would be easy to take over Olympus. But the humped boy that cared, because he had to live with his wrongs, even in death. He had to live with the curse of the eyes of his host. If I hadn't lost Annabeth and had my share of the cake called misery, I too would have judged him for his crimes.

The bus had stopped and the passengers was living, so I told Luke and Annabeth to be kind enough to go fuck themself, it wasn't exactly what I told them, but what I thought. I didn't know what to think of the situation. I needed some cold water in my face.

And of course in my deep thought I walk in on tree teenagers that is trying to fix Scott's claw wound, I was doing all of this without realising.  
It was first when I had gotten over to the sink and splashed some cold water in my face and looked in the mirror that I saw them all , but Scott of cause was standing with eyes as big as tea cups. It took me a second to register that they were there, and when I did I jumped in choke. Holy FUCKING mother of all the gods!

How could I possibly be so ignorant to just walk into a pack of wolf, if they were werewolves all of them. Stupid, stupid how was this happening again? Ow yeah Seaweed Brain. And for every second it got more and more award, so Stiles got to the point where he started scratching his neck, while de tried to say something, but ended up looking like a fish.  
So the only question was who would break the silence first? And all for that question, because when I looked at Scott for a moment saw his blood had turned black.  
"Is his blood supposed to be black?" Smooth Percy, smooth. Was that the best my brain could come up with? I mentally slapped myself. But looking on the bright side it could have gone worse. Thinking... And my conclusion to that was that it may be the most stupid thing I have ever said.

None of the others did anything and because I have a heart as Annabeth but it I had to help as the hero I am.  
So fell down on my knees beside the injured Scott. I put both of my hands on the open wound that made Scott grit his teeth. Okay focus Percy how does I heal it?  
"Could some of you... No don't bother" I took my hands of him again and opened the tap. I made sure he was wet on the whole side he was injured, when it was don but my hands on him again. Now to the tricky part was for the water to heal the wound, how was I to do that? Just imaged the water healing the wound and that I did with closed eyes. When I opened my eyes again there were no sign that there had ever been a wound. So much for keeping a low profile, way to go Percy throwing yourself into danger head first without thinking. Fore sometime it was silence before Stilinski spoke.  
"Can I just say what the fuck and holy shit that was just...just..."  
And I did it I made Stiles Stilinski speechless, do you get a price for that?  
"What the fuck indeed." I said repeating Luke's words.

The strawberry blond girl was looking at me like I had grown an extra head. Just looking at her I got a strong wipe, she really must be someone special because since Annabeth I hadn't felt that thing. And the brunette was obviously a hunter, but a hunter involved with boys was a bad thing, but werewolf's was beyond me. It was still silent witch was awkward, until Stiles said "I'm gonna go find a new shirt"  
"I'm gonna make sure that Coach don't drive without us" the strawberry blond said and left in the heels of Stiles.  
The brunette looked me over twice to make sure that I didn't just disappear into thin air, then she noticed my shirt was covered in blood.  
" You're bleeding"  
"No, not anymore" I gave her a look , too. She had the same face as Lady Artemis, beautiful, strong and jet with a elegance. We just kept looking at each other until Stiles came back with to shirts. "I thought that you wouldn't mind getting in some clothing that isn't covered in blood" he threw it and I caught it.  
"You're new here aren't you?" It was the brunette that spoke. No shit Sherlock.  
"Yeah I am, this is my first day here. My dad is going to be the new chemistry teacher when we are settled in."  
"What are you?" This was said in a cold voice that belonged to the strawberry blond girl. Yes what am I? Broken, shattered, murder, hero, immortal. I'm many things, and not all good.  
"You mean who are you?" I asked to get around her question.  
"No I meant WHAT are you?" She asked again. She was starting to get annoyed.  
"I could ask you the same thing?" That shut her up.  
After some glaring and more silence it was Stiles that again broke it.  
"Hi I'm Stiles Stilinski, this is Lydia Martin" he said throwing a thump towards the blond.  
"This is Scott McCall, and this is Allison Argent." He gestures to the brunette.  
"I'm Percy Jackson" no longer son of the sea, it was a bitter thought. My father had taken that tidal along with Riptide.  
"So what are you." this time it was s groggy Scott that asked. "Yes I would like to know that, too." it was Allison that had spoken.  
"I'm a hero" I took of my shit and pulled on the one I had been given. Allison, Lydia and Stiles was giving me hungry eyes. I knew I was easy on the eyes, I had had body like a god, or so to say, a demigod.  
We had all cleaned up and walked out to the bus again.

When we walked out to the bus, I saw Isaac beating up Aiden. And the worsted part was that Aiden just kept smiling. Coach came trying to pull Isaac away, but nothing helped. It was like he was in a trance, I knew that trance it was the same one that had possessed me. You couldn´t feel anything, you were numb until the thirst for blood had been stilled. But when Scott roared his name, was it like something in Isaac's eyes responded and he stopped. It was like Scott had power over him. Surly it was some sort of werewolf power or something that I didn't knew of jet. But I surely was going to find out, sooner or later.

When everybody was done whispering, we all went peacefully in bus again ready to drive. There only hang a slight scent of vomit in the air. I was seeded the same as before.I was looking outside the window when someone bumped down next to me. "Did your hunter friend think, that it was a good idea that you were to babysit me, so I wouldn't fall into the wrong crowd, Stilinski?" it was the last thing I said before the bus stated with a roar.


	5. Chapter 5 How Messed Up Is That?

**Chapter 5 How Messed Up Is That?**

I was tired and my head ached, my eye lids was so heavy so I decided to just rest them for a second. Closing felt like shadow traveling, I hurried to look around and discovered that I was in the underworld, the same place that I saw Derek, and there he stood like I hadn´t left. I looked at my hands for a moment, and relaxed that I saw them clearly and this was just one of my physic dreams. I don't know If I would call them physic, but it was the same kind of dream that I had had in the Titan war.

Derek couldn't see me or if he could he didn't call out to me, growl or sneered at me. Witch I took as he couldn't see me. Even though I didn't know him that much, I got the idea that he was big bad grumpy sour wolf.

Suddenly I was awake again and a bloody hand came on the car window I was looking out of, it was Derek's. I opened my car door, wait what? Car? I was still dreaming. I got out of the car and helped Derek in it.  
"I'm getting you to a hospital."  
"No just drive me home." And so I did, no matter how much I wanted to take him to a hospital I trusted his decision.

Witch was strange, because I hadn't trusted anybody in a long time. He was heavy on my shoulder, when I dragged him in his apartment.

"This is bad, really bad. I should have taken to a hospital." I kept saying.  
"No, no hospitals." He was getting too heavy, for me to hold.  
"Derek, I can't hold you anymore." so as fast as I could I dragged him over to the bed. And let him fall. I just stood there watching him, I glanced around to take a look at the place. It had raw stone walls, there wasn't any personnel stuff, no photos, no nothing. There were a lot of space between the floor and the ceiling, one of the walls had a big window. I stepped closer to the big window, looked out on the town beneath me.  
I don't know how long I stood there, but I was still looking out the window when Derek woke.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked, when he was trying to sit up. He couldn't get up for the pain, even though he tried.  
"I have to find the others." Was all he managed to say through his gritted teeth, he tried to take a deep breath, but it ended up as ragged one.  
"The others think I'm dead."  
"Maybe it's a good thing" I said, he looked at me. "Do you know how many people in literature use a fake death to their advantage?"  
"They need to know."  
"Do they?" I heard myself asking. "Do you have any idea how bad you look? You're like one giant open wound, I'm not entirely sure you aren't rally dead."

I walked over to the bed and gotten on my knees so we were at eye height. I looked at his face, his stubbles on his chin gave him a sexy look. His eyes were as green as mine, but more of a forest green than my sea ones.

I had leaned in without realising it. "You shouldn't be here." He nearly just whispered.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because you don't know me." Does it even matter if I know you or not, you can't be as bad or be as fucked up as me? I thought, obviously.  
"You don't know anything about me." He continued.  
"Maybe I have a feeling about you?"  
"It shouldn't be a good one." I noted that he's just as self-loathing as I am. "Everyone around me… gets hurt." It made think of what I have been though.  
"I have been hurt before" his eyes was on my in an instant.  
"Not like this" I leaned in a little closer. And I didn't know that I was doing until we were kissing the living shit out of each other. When I realised what I was doing, and wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. Not because he was forcing himself upon me, but because my body felt like it was possessed. I had no control over my body what so ever, which scared the living crap out of me.

My body still wanting more ended up on its back, with Derek between my body's legs. My body stated fidget with his pans. AND OKAY! No more details for you! You are clearly starting to get turned on yourselves. But you get the basic idea right? Two attractive people in a bed, that is heavily making out and stripping each other, usually end up having sex. And that we did. I was surprised that it wasn't painful at all, I would even go so far that I enjoyed it, not just my body I might add. I'm not gay juts so we get everything clear, after sometime going at it I came.

And that had the moment I woke, with a ragged hard on in the middle of a school bus, with werewolf there surly could smell it, and that ladies and gentlemen is one of the most awkward situations I have ever been in. And it just got a hell lot worse when Isaac stiffened took a sniff and turnd around with a knowing look on his face.

Why would I even have this kind of dream? I figured that missed my panda pillow when my neck started to crack when I sat up. This wasn't my naturally kind of sex dream, they use to be about Annabeth. How do you deal with this kind of clue? What is it supposed to mean? And how the hell do I get rid of that? I thought and looked down and groaned.

I hate Morpheus, I hate dreaming and most of all a hate that I enjoyed it.  
That's right, how can Derek be more fucked up than me? I get warnings from the gods in form of wet dreams, about men, that I enjoy, and I'm not even gay, how messed up is that?


	6. Chapter 6 Motel creepy part 1

**Chapter 5 Motel Creepy  
part 1**

The bus had stopped and we got off, we were at a creepy motel and it was already dark outside. Stiles and I hadn't talked after I woke up from my disturbing dream about Derek.  
"I have seen worse." Scott tried to sound optimistic, but failed.  
"Where have you seen worse?" stiles commented, with a grim face.

A short whistle sounded, it was obvious Coach that wanted our attention.  
"Okay, listen up the meeting is tomorrow and this is the closest motel. You will be paring up, so choose wisely." Then everybody went to get a key and I was the last one to pick, yeah I'm sure you already guessed what happened now. There were no more rooms, so I had to share a bed with someone. When Coach that I was without a room he yelled out: "Stilinski! You are gonna bunk with Jackson" Stiles was frozen solid before he turned around with an expression on his face that said ow-please-kill-me-now-and-fast.  
"But Jackson is in Paris, Coach?"  
"Yes, no… I mean this Jackson" and he jerked a thump in my direction.  
"But I'm already bunking with Scott, Coach"  
"Then all three of you gonna bunk together." And that was said as the finale decision for that matter.

"And I will have no sexual perversions, by you little deviance. Got that!? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selfs."

I went with Stiles and Scott to room 213. And when I finally had gotten my tired body up the stairs bout of them that already claimed the only two beds there were, and lay talking like I wasn't there.

"Okay, I have four suspects."  
"Four? You have four suspects?"  
"Yeah its original ten. Nine technicaly, because I had Derek on it twice."  
"So who's number one, Harris?"

This was the beauty of falling in to the shadows, who did I steal this power from? It had to form a child of Hades. I just hope that it wasn't Nico's power.

"He is missing, it doesn't mean his dead."  
"So if he's not dead our chemistry teacher is out secretly killing human sacrifices?" This was Scott talking with a confused look on his face.  
"Yeah, I guess it sounded way better in my head."  
"What if it's somebody else from school, like we didn't know that Matt was killing people?" The way stiles shot up from his bed, obviously offended.  
"Excuse me? I'm sorry what? Yes, we did. I called that from day one."  
"Yeah, but we never seriously thought that it was Matt."  
"Talk for yourself, I was serious, deadly serious, but no one listened to me."  
"Who are the other three?"  
"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her and she's Derek's sister. Next… " It was easy to say that Stiles didn't like Derek and everything about him. Or maybe it was the other way around, that he secretly liked Derek and tried to deny it. Arr I defently killed some kids of Aphrodite, ant that is seriously a curse, I don't want to start analysing love lives or lack so to say in Stiles' case. It was clearly that Stiles didn't have a boyfriend, boyfriend I say? Yeah, remember in the bathroom earlier today when he was eye-fucking me? Defently gay.

Or maybe bisexual, what the holy fuck? Why do I even care? _Because you secretly want to do all the things Derek did to you to him, don't you?_ It was Luke's voice that wispered in my ear. I looked, but saw nothing. But his breath on my ear had been as clear as Apollo's carriage on the day sky.

"Your boss" now it was Scott jumping up offended.  
"My boss?"  
"Yeah I don't like, really like the whole Obi One he has going on. You know it freaks me out." Scott sat with a dump exepiration on his face.  
"OMG, you still haven't seen Star Wars?" Not that I had ether, I was a little busy saving the wold myself growing up.

"Who´s the last one?" Scott asked to get off the hook.  
"Lydia" Stiles had taken deep breath and sad down on the bed, he looked miserable "She was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea."

They both sighed and fell back on the beds.

A voice in my head, not Luke nor Annabeth, it sounded weak like a whisper _"The others think I'm_ _dead, he__ need to know."_

It was Derek, did he really want me to tell them? And what if they asked where I knew that from? I defiantly didn't want to tell them about the dream. But I could always just bend the truth, because I'm really good at bending the truth. Could I take the consequences if I didn't tell them about Derek? While I was standing and thinking and pitying myself for getting that kind of dream warning, Scott had went to the bathroom. It left Stiles and me alone. Could I even trust them? You have to make a choice Percy.

"Derek isn't dead." I whispered when Stiles walked by. He stiffened for a second before walking away like nothing had happened, but it was clear that he got the message. I turned around to see Stiles walk down the stairs.

"Keep it to yourself" I called after him, he looked up shortly and kept walking down the stairs.

I tossed my backs on the floor and let my tired body dump down on the bed, head buried in the pillow that Stiles few moments ago had his hair in. How could I possibly be so tired of doing nothing? I just lied there and relaxed, until I fell asleep for a second. I was in the woods dead body's laying around me, I was cut open, too. I felt the pain, the anger, the hurt and the feeling of revenge taking a toll in my dying body when I saw a silhouette of a woman. With my last powers I started to crawl to the big root, with the knowledge that it would save me. It all happened so quick that I didn't notes that I was asleep at all, it was more like a flash.  
I groaned tilting my head to the side so I had a perfect veiw of the other bed in the room which now was filled a lot of candy and Stiles. _Isn't that the same thing?_ It was Luke's voice again.

"Do you have anything blue?" I asked him a little groggy. Instead of answering my question he threw me a back of Skittles. "What do you know abound Derek?" Stiles said, putting another peace of candy in his mouth.

"Other than he's a big grumpy guy that nearly died, not that much really." I sad putting some of the fruit flavoured candy in my mouth. "Why?"  
"How do you know that his not dead? Is it some kind of psychic ability or just like what happened with Scott? You healed Derek didn't you?"  
"No I didn't heal Derek and I'm not psychic or I wouldn't say it in that way, but…"  
"But you some kind of Hero? I mean we are not even friends so why do we even… I mean are we on the same team?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I don't even know if you should know any of this or I should tell you anything, but at thanks for saving my best friend I'm gonna warn you, because you seems like a decent guy. There is someone out there killing people as in making sacrifices."  
"I know"  
"But how?"  
"You and Scott isn't as careful as you think." And the Stiles just sat there with big eyes looking scared.  
"Back to the topic, how do you know Derek isn't dead?"

One question. What should I tell him? _Why not tell him the truth? You could get close enough to him to use him to gain information. I mean if he knows anything about who Hades is trying to find maybe it would be a good idea to get into their group. And I'm starting to be a little concerned that you don't have any friends, you need friends Percy._ This time it was Annabeth talking in my head trying to help.

"I'm a Hero that's just a part of it." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.  
"So like Batman or more like Hercules?" that made me smile and laugh for the first time in a long time.  
"Non, actually because Batman is a fictive character and Hercules was a lying son of an ass. " Thunder sounded not loud, but enough to make the point that I should shut up.  
"For the sake of the Gods." I swore in a whisper, it wasn't supposed to be loud enough to be heard, but I was.  
"Gods, as in more than one?"  
"Well yeah all legends has some truth to it, don't it? "

I could see how his mind was working like crazy to figuer it out, but after sometime were he hadn't said anything, I started to think that maybe I should just tell him instead.  
"I'm a demigod."  
"As in half god half human?"  
"Yes "  
"Gods don't exist, they are just myths, how is it even possible?" I threw a couple of pieces in my mouth and laughed.  
"You say that you don't believe in that gods can exist, but you run with a pack of werewolf's? Where is the logic in that?"  
"How did you know about my furry friends?" Stiles asked with big eyes of shock.  
" 1.)I would have to be a total idiot not to notes. 2.) When you are a demigod you learn to sense when monsters is near you or ells you're gonna get eaten. " We sat in silence and ate ambit more, before the endless questions started again.  
"So who is you're godly parent, anyway? And do you have some kind of superhuman power? And how did you figure out that you were a demigod?"  
"Well my mother always told me that my father was lost at sea, not dead just lost. First when I turned eleven when my uncle Zeus accused me of stealing his lightning bolt, Zeus got Hates to send out monsters after me to kill…" And so I told him my story, ending it just after Luke had killed himself. Every story have a happy ending, it's just depends on where you choose to end it.  
"For your own safety I think it's best if all this just stay between you and I, okay?"  
"Yeah, and I here I thought I had it tough life. I'm actually kind of tired so I'm gonna go brush my teeth"

I was still on the bed, with the lights off, when Scott came running into the room because his phone was ringing.  
"Hi mom, what's up. Mom?"  
Someone said something in the other end of connection.  
"Mom what's wrong?"

"Who mom? Where are you"  
His mom said something before Scott bolted to the window looking down at the ground.  
"What do you want?" there were an edge in his voice that told me that he was desperate.  
"I'm not, I'm not, Derek, Derek could still be alive, he could…"  
"…" the more that was said the more panicked he looked.  
"Hey Scott are you okay?" it was Stiles, he had walked in with his tooth brush in his hand and a worried look on his face.

Now it was Stiles' phone that bussed. He looked shortly at Scoot like the message had been about him. Stiles went to but his tooth brush away and walked out of the room. I took a look at Scott and decided to follow Stiles. I leaped of the bed and quickly took my knife as I went out the door.  
Some thing always happen when you least expect it, so I learnd to always be prepared.


End file.
